


r.e.m.

by spideypeach



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideypeach/pseuds/spideypeach
Summary: dreamland, soul land





	r.e.m.

You’re such a dream to me.

Through the pale white sheets on that sunny morning, Peter felt lost between being asleep and being awake. Somehow, everything he had ever wanted was right there in front of him, her angelic glow illuminated by the sun rays reflecting off of her hair. It was a halo. She was his angel. 

Glancing at the clock just past her head, he saw 7 A.M. blinking at him like a beacon. Somehow, he still wondered if he was dreaming. Her eyes were peacefully closed, fluttering every so often; she was most definitely dreaming. She had often told him about the wild dreams she had. She habitually wrote them down as soon as she woke so she wouldn’t forget. and regaled them to him every single morning. His favorite was the one where they had walked along the clouds together. She described it like they were prancing amongst them like they were atop trampolines, looking down on the world below, content with it being many miles away. This morning had a similar feeling to that of her dream. Through droopy eyes and heavy limbs, he walked across the crystal white room to his bathroom, not turning on the light. The sun was sufficing, and he didn’t want the natural light ruining the serene feeling of bliss that this morning had given him. 

She stirred; he heard the sheets shuffling against one another. A childlike yawn fell from her mouth, but she didn’t fully wake. He looked to his left, seeing that she had rolled over from one side to the other, now facing the window that had given her the incredible glow he woke to. He brushed his teeth and swished his mouthwash back and forth in his mouth for just a little too long, and spat. 

The dreamy haze continued to hang over him when he returned to bed, slinging his arm around her waist and bringing her close. Her figure curved into him, fitting like a puzzle piece. If he could, he would have stayed that way forever. He couldn’t remember when they had started on this chimerical path, but he knew when they had to stop. Unfortunately, he had to leave eventually, but for the next hour he would lie there, remembering every inch of every part of her. He kissed the back of her head. Her shampoo smelled like the ripest strawberry in the field. 

“Peter…" 

"Good morning.”

He felt her shuffle to find her phone, watched her type out a few words as quickly as she could, and then she turned over, hazel eyes staring at his lips. She gave him a kiss like candy; sweet and irreplaceable. 

“Do you want to hear about my dream?”

“Of course.”

Their foreheads rested on each other as she recited what she had seen in her slumber. He held onto every word, wanting to remember this before he left. She described how she was sitting on the moon, eating its dirt like cotton candy. It tasted out of this world, like cake but far beyond that. Only a goddess could have eaten something as delicious as this. 

“That’s why you were eating it, right?”

“Hush, let me finish.”

She continued to describe a dark shadow overcoming her, infiltrating her insides, sucking out the life from her, and that was when she woke up. It was an unpleasant and empty feeling that she struggled to separate from, and that when she woke up, it was hard to tell whether or not she was still dreaming. Peter knew what she meant. This morning felt like he was swimming through the sun beams pouring through the window. Still, it wasn’t the first time he had jumped into this pool. 

“I was almost afraid that you had already left me." 

"We still have time.

They laid like that, feet intertwined with one another. She hummed a feathery, light tune he had heard her hum before, lightly running her fingertips up his chest. Her nails were a light blue, barely lighter than the color of a clear blue sky. She dragged them up along his neck and stopped at his jaw, letting her thumb rest on his cheek. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but he didn’t mention them as he was reflecting the same action. She carefully wiped away his tears and then her own, kissing him again. 

"We shouldn’t waste time.”

He nodded in agreement. Time was already fleeting, and shedding tears would only loosen their grip on it. 

They spoke quietly, even though they were the only two in the very large house. The white, silk sheets clinging to every ounce of them. When whispering memories of their days together became too much, she sat upright, her chocolatey hair draping her shoulders in a normal bed head fashion, but Peter had never seen anyone quite as beautiful. It was effortless, and he was astounded. Her ethereal body got up off the bed and into the wide open room. All that occupied the space was a bed, a table, a lamp, the sun beams dancing through, and her energy radiating onto every single surface including Peter’s heart. He absorbed it, welcoming it into his being, hoping that he would never lose it. Standing, he took both of her hands and kissed them, securing her image into his mind like a locket.

They danced without music because there wasn’t any need. He spun her out and then pulled her in, keeping a good grip on her fingers, wanting her to know that he would always be hanging on, even when he was not physically with her. Her white nightgown moved perfectly with her, swishing rhythmically around her hips. He never wanted to leave the plane of existence that he was on. As time moved forward, it seemed to move slower, the image of her face drifting farther and farther away. 

“It has been a short while,” she said, “but I will remember you, Peter Parker.”

“Has it really been an hour?”

“It has been an hour, but I have a feeling we were greatly missed for much longer than that.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, accepting what was about to happen. “Would you want to go to the moon with me sometime?”

“Your candy moon?”

“Yes.”

“I would.”

“I will see you there.”

And with a sharp inhale, Peter woke, sitting upright, eyes widened so far that they ran the risk of popping out. He was panting, inhaling each breath like another wouldn’t follow it. This time, for the first time in a long time, he felt fully awake and aware. 

“Peter! Pete! You’re okay. You’re all right. Can you see? Can you hear?”

He was looking right into the eyes of Tony Stark, but he had no clue why. Everything around him felt stable and clear, no longer dreamlike. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since everything around him felt solid. He dug his hands into the bed beneath him, gripping the mattress like he was holding onto his existence. Outside the window, it was raining. In fact, it was pouring. He had forgotten what that had looked like.

“What happened?”

“You were gone, Peter, but you’re back,” a comforting voice said.

He whipped his head to the left, “May?”

She almost knocked him backwards with the hug she gave him. It took him a couple moments, but he returned the hug, the warmth of her skin and the feeling of her breath on his neck being a new, refreshing feeling. He didn’t know how to describe the difference between what was now and what was before. 

“Mr. Stark, what happened?” he said again.

“Kid. You turned to dust. But you’re back now.”

If you can believe, you’re such a dream to me.


End file.
